jestem_frankyfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
Beatriz Vilamil
Beatriz Vilamil-to jedna z epizodycznych postaci występujących w serialu. Beatriz jest mamą Ivana. Osobowość Beatriz jest miłą,wesołą,a także troskliwą kobietą. Niestety jest również bardzo wścibska i przesadnie dociekliwa. Kobieta szantażowała Wilsona aby jego córka chodziła z jej synem. Wygląd Beatriz jest szczupła w średnim wieku, ma długie rude włosy, kobieta nosi również okulary. W sezonie 2B jednak okularów nie nosi. Historia postaci Sezon 1 Beatriz odwiedziła rodzinę Andrade, gdyż chciała poznać lepiej Wilsona, aby móc opublikować jego książkę. Postanowiła się tam zatrzymać przez jakiś czas, kobieta sprawiała domownikom wiele problemów gdyż wtrącała się w ich prywatne życie. Beatriz bardzo była zafascynowana Franky, gdyż uważała że jest najlepszą dziewczyną dla Ivana, obrażała również Tamarę. Szantażowała również Wilsona, że jeśli Franky nie będzie z jej synem to nie wyda jego książki. Po pewnym czasie postanowiła wyjechać, przeprosiła również za swoje zachowanie i obiecała że wyda sprawiedliwą opinię o jego książce. Sezon 2B Beatriz powraca jest razem z innymi rodzicami na zebraniu w szkole w sprawie wyjazdu z okazji ukończenia szkoły. Okazuje się że dalej pracuje w redakcji i rządzi Wilsonem kazała mu pisać książkę gdy ten zaproponował że to on będzie towarzyszyć dzieciakom na wyjeździe. Potem w ostatnim odcinku jest widoczna na ceremoni rozdania dyplomów lecz już nie pojawia się na imprezie w Cyberze. Cytaty 1'''."A propo skoro już ją wspominasz, chętnie usłyszę coś więcej o tej dziewczynie". '''2."Ze względu na dobro intelektualne, moralne,poznawcze i uczuciowe mojego księcia, on spędzą z tą dziewuchą za dużo czasu a mnie to nie pasuje". 3'''."Za to ty no jesteś prawdziwym skarbem, jakiego każda matka pragnie dla syna, można powiedzieć synowa idealna". '''4."Tamara mówiła o tobie dużo złych rzeczy, ale oczywiście jej nie wierzę i dobrze że był przy tym Ivan bo przez cały czas cię bronił". 5."Przeglądałam pańskie książki i pańskie najbliższe publikacje Wilson, uważam że jeśli Franky odsunie się od Christiana i bardziej zwróci uwagę na najbliższe otoczenie na przykład mojego syna Ivanka, mogła bym sprawić że te książki zostaną opublikowane szybciej. Relacje z innymi postaciami Franky Andrade Beatriz miała prawdziwą obsesję na jej punkcie uważała ją za idealną dziewczynę dla swojego syna i cały czas nalegała żeby dziewczyna zaczęła chodzić z jej synem. Ivan Vilamil Beatriz bardzo kocha swojego syna. Bardzo się o niego troszczy,chce dla niego jak najlepiej, nazywa go swoim "księciem". Tamara Franko Beatriz jej nie lubi, była bardzo zła na swojego syna, że to właśnie z nią się zadaje.Twierdziła że jest ona złą dziewczyną dla jego syna. Ciekawostki * Pojawia się tylko w dwóch odcinkach sezonu 1,a potem powraca pod koniec sezonu 2B i znów pojawia się tylko w dwóch odcinkach więc w sumie w serialu zaliczyła 4 występy. * Interesuje się robotyką. * Do Beatriz inaczej można mówić Beatrycze. * Polski odpowiednik tego imienia to Beata. * Jest szefową redakcji w której pracuje Wilson. * Nie wiadomo jaką ma relację z Loli czy ją lubi. *W odcinku Franky we władzy Clary słychać jej głos gdyż rozmawia z Wilsonem przez telefon. *Zostaje wspomniana w odcinku Franky w poszukiwaniu Luz. *Nie pojawia się tylko w sezonie 2A. *Jej mąż czyli tata Ivana nigdy się nie pojawił był tylko wspominany. *Beatriz nie było na balu z okazji ukończenia szkoły przez dzieci a rodzice Loli byli pewnie ona by nie miała z kim tańczyć i stchórzyła. **Lub miała inne zajęcia. *W ostatnim występie nic nie mówi. *Jako jedyna z wszystkich rodziców,którzy wystąpili w ostatnim odcinku serialu nie była na imprezie w Cyberze. *Nie pojawia się tylko w sezonie 2A. *W sezonie 2B nie nosi okularów. *Z epizodycznych rodziców w odcinku Franky i wyjazd dyplomowy część 1 najmniej zdenerwowała się za to że Luz się przebrała w przeciwieństwie do Eduarda,Loli,Benita i randomowych rodziców nie wyszła zdenerwowana. Zobacz też Beatriz Vilamil/Galeria Kategoria:Postacie Kategoria:Postacie epizodyczne Kategoria:Dorośli Kategoria:Kobiety Kategoria:Ludzie